And Then There was Jonan
by Tasuke-Ami
Summary: What if Miaka and the gang went to Jonan with Usagi and her gang? Who would pair up? Who woudl not get along? What weird coincidences happen? R&R!! PLEASE!!


DISCLAIMER - Fushigi Yughi does not belong to me, but belongs to Yue Watase. Sailor Moon does not belong to me, but belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I hope you like my couple pairings, and twists with my two favorite anime series. Please....enjoy and review! It means the world to me.  
  
"And Then There Was Jonan....."  
  
~1~  
  
Mr. Misato, the spanish teacher, began rumbling off his usual spanish lecture during second period. Miaka Yuki sat at her desk, trying her best to take notes, and yet falling asleep as well. She was in a class of twenty two, and she couldn't keep her full concentration on spanish, but more on food. "Bibliotecha...library.....si means yes..." Miaka mumbled, trying hard to look as though she was getting it. She was a freshmen at Jonan, and she still felt like she was in high school. Finally, it seemed as though spanish class was finally over. Miaka held her head in her hands, nearly falling asleep, when a hand hit her shoulder, walking her up and scaring her out of her mind.  
  
"Well, aren't you the little study bug, eh?"  
  
"Tasuki, why do you always have to make fun of me?"  
  
Miaka looked up at her fanged tooth ornage haired friend and laughed. She picked up her books and started walking out of class with Tasuki, and chatting away. "Honestly, are you sick or something?" Tasuki asked. "What? No, of course not. I just can't seem to pay attention today is all. I need nourishment." she complained, rubbing her stomach. "Well, I'm sure you won't be hungry anymore."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
Tasuki simply pointed down the hall as a ditzy meatball headed blondie came screeching down towards them. Usagi started bretahing loudly, regaining her breath. "Miaka, I thought you were going to leave without me!" she yelled, holding a large lunchbag in both her hands. "Usagi!" Miaka squealed happily. "YOU HAVE FOOD!!" she screamed, her eyes gleaming. Usagi pouted and pulle dthe lunchbox away. "HEY!! You could at least say, Nice to see you, usagi! GREEDY!!" Usagi exclaimed, as Miaka collasped to her knees, begging for the food. Tasuki laughed as he waved to Usagi. "Nice to see you, Usagi! Take it easy you two, I have to head to football practice. Catch up with you guys later!" Usagi waved towards Tasuki as did Miaka. "BYE WOLFIE!!" Usagi bellowed playfully, giving Tasuki her cute little nickname. Tasuki cringed a bit, yet accepted it as he continued down towards the gym. Miaka then immediatly linked arms with Usagi and began walking down towards their study hall. "So...Usagi.....Can we eat now?" Miaka pleaded. Usagi sighed. "Yeah, sure! Makoto-chan, made aweosme goodies today! She said she'll teahc us in cooking class today!"  
  
"Great! More treats!"  
  
"I know!!"  
  
**  
  
In the music room, Amiboshi was sitting at the piano, playing a beautiful melody. He had a free period, and usually spent his time playing music to soothe himself. As he played, the music room doors opened and a long black haired girl walked in, carrying a microphone, and a bag of clothes. "Rei!" Amiboshi called out.  
  
"Amiboshi! Hey! Good Morning!"  
  
"Good Morning."  
  
Rei set down her things and walked over to Amiboshi's side next to the piano. "Your playing that song again." she replied, taking a seat next to him. "Yes. It seems to haunt my playing whenever I come here, as if.....as if it's not yet completed." he replied back, letting his fingers move gracefully amoung the ivory keys. Rei smiled, and played along with him as soft back up. "Where's your brother....Suboshi? I can hardly tell the difference between you two sometimes." Rei exclaimed, laughing. Amiboshi joined in, while they both still played. "He's at kendo practice. I knwo since we're twins, it's hard to tell us apart. He's more of the stubborn one, and I'm more open and calm." he explained, as Rei smiled in aggrement. "That's true. Listen, for the concert coming up, will you still do the duet with me?" she asked. She stopped playing, letting Amiboshi continue with his beautiful music. Amiboshi nodded. "Of course. Your voice is beautiful, Rei. I'm just happy my piano playingcan accompany you, although....I much prefer the flute." Rei hugged Amiboshi in appreciation as they both prepeared the room for practice for the concert.  
  
**  
  
It was now fifth period, and Minako was ready to play a volleyball game. Minako was in gym attire as she grabbed a volleyball and headed towards a game net. "Minako!" a voice calle dout to her. "Hey!" she answered back, as her friend, Yui cam running towards her. They were in the same gym class, and they were close friends. "I just heard some good news!" Yui remarked. MInako nearly dropped the ball. She was always open for gossip and news. "WHAT? WHAT? I gotta know!!" she exclaimed excitedly. "We're playing against Team 4!" Minako's heart almost stopped, as Team 4 approached the opposite side of the volleyball court. Yui grabbed Minako's arm to clam her down, as the all guy team approached them. They had an all girl team, and Minkao and Yui were their best players. Minkao watched as eahc of the seven boys took their positions. Minako almost died, as she watched the boy she had admired since junior high, take his place as server to start the game.  
  
"Here's the ball, Nuriko!"  
  
A fellow team mate called out. The boy threw it towards Nuriko, who caught it in a eye's blink. He started balancing it on his finger and taking his position. "Minako! Get in your place! It's time for you to show off to Nuriko!" she whispered, running to her middle position. Minako knocked herself out of her daze, and took her place in front middle. Nuriko served the ball hard, as it hit the girl's side, directly in the middle. Minako completely lost it. The girls grumbled a bit, since it was only the begining, and threw the ball back to the boys. "Minako! Don't choke! Show him how great you are!" Yui replied. "Your right, Yui! I've gotta play aggressive!" she announced. Minako took her position, now prepared. Nuriko took a second, and then threw the ball up high and hit it hard, yet this time, Minako was ready. She jumped high, and was ready to hit the ball. The boys prepared themselves, as Nuriko even rna to the front to help out witrh the ball. Minkao hit it hard, and spiked it on the boy's side, making the game tied. The grils squealed at Mianko's accomplishment and play, as they cheered for her.  
  
"Aino-san!"  
  
Minako nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard her name being called by Nuriko. Smiling at her, with warm gentle eyes, Nuriko stood before her, with only the net keeping them apart. Minako could feel her face becoming red, but managed to speak. "Y-Yes..."  
  
"That's the Aino-san I know! I knew you could hit the ball before, I just had to make sure you were up."  
  
Minako laughed as she tried to act coy and flirtacious. "Well, they don't call me the Volleyball Queen for nothing." she replied. Nuriko laughed and crossed his arms. "Well, then I guess I'm going to have to play hard to compete and be your Volleyball King." Minako felt her face get beet red. Was that a pick up line? Minako questioned. Nuriko winked to her and walked bakc to his position. Yui smiled towards Minkao, knowing that Nuriko was just as good as Minako in volleyball, and joped that maybe this school year would be the big break for Minako, herself and all her friends.  
  
After all, this was Jonan University. Anything could happen.  
  
I hoped you liked it! Thsi is really an intro chapter, as will be chapter two and maybe three! There are a lot of characters I ahev to introduce in both Fushigi Yuughi and Sailor Moon. The first three parts are just introductions to the characters, to give you an idea who they know, what role they play and and there background in the story so far. Please continue to read my updates and please review!!! THANK YOU!! 


End file.
